diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Items
A legendary is a fifth (orange) level of item quality in Diablo III, much similar in terms of rarity to Unique Items from ''Diablo II''. At many occasions, items of that quality are also called Legendary items, or Legendaries (often abbreviated to "legos" or "legs", not to be confused with leg-slot pants). They are among the strongest and rarest items in Diablo III. General Info Unlike rare items, Legendary items can have affixes that are normally not allowed on that type of item (for example, increased movement speed on chest). Many of them have re-rollable or non-re-rollable affixes that are unique to that item (for instance, Azurewrath is damaging and periodically knocking away Undead enemies in close proximity of the bearer). Normal affixes on Legendary items will roll significantly higher amounts than those on regular items of similar levels. Still, however, some Legendary items are little more than glorified Rares, able to boast no unusual stats or affixes. Over time, such Legendaries are being replaced, gaining new names, descriptions and properties, while older variants become legacy. All legendary items dropped since patch 2.0 are account bound, to an extent. The item will be tradeable for the next two hours of gameplay to any player that was in the same game when the item was dropped. After two hours of gameplay, the item will be bound to the player's account permanently. Legendary Item becomes account bound immediately if it is enchanted. As of patch 2.0., a Legendary item can drop at any level equal to or above its minimum level, with stats corrected accordingly. Craftable Legendary items sometimes have two recipes (normal and max-level), each of them needs to be obtained separately. All items with minimum level of 61 or higher require access to Reaper of Souls, although players can trade them to classic players if these items roll an affix that lowers the level requirements. Set items are, essentially, Legendary items with additional bonus for wearing more than one piece of the same set. In return, set items very rarely have the unique affixes. Note that all legendary rings and one-handed weapons are Unique-Equipped, meaning that a character can only equip one item of each type at a time: even if the player manages to find two Stones of Jordan, the character can still only have one equipped. The exception to this is that a character can still equip a pre-loot 2.0 version of the item along with a post-loot 2.0 version of the item. This restriction was done to prevent characters from being too powerful; to name an example, a Barbarian dual-wielding two Thunderfury swords would cause massive Lightning damage wherever the player went, especially if he/she was a fast hitting character. Legendary Gems and Legendary Potions exist in game, in addition to the legendary equipment. Acquiring Legendaries can be dropped by monsters, chests, and destructibles. They cannot be found in shops (except Kadala's gambling store). Some can only be obtained by crafting, and only after finding/buying the corresponding jeweler or blacksmith plan. Some legendaries (typically those with minimum level of 70) can only be found in Torment, while others can only be found in Horadric Caches, and only if the cache was obtained from a specific Act. The Torment-exclusive legendaries cannot be found in Horadric Caches. When a legendary is first found, it is unidentified. The player can identify it by right-clicking it. If the player has multiple unidentified legendaries, it may be quicker to travel to town and use the Book of Cain. The stats for the item are created at the time it is spawned, not when it is identified. It can have between six and seven magical properties, rarely more. The first time a character level 1-59 kills an act boss, it is guaranteed to drop at least one legendary item. Once the game is completed with that character, they can choose to "Reset Quests". Doing so will again guarantee one legendary item for the first kill of each act boss. Once a character reaches level 60 or higher, only Malthael will drop a guaranteed legendary item. If the player does not have Reaper of Souls, this guaranteed drop moves to Diablo. Each level of Torment difficulty increases the chance of a legendary to drop by 1.15^N, N being the level of Torment.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-04-09.Upcoming Loot Hotfixes - Forums - Diablo III Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2014-04-10. Nephalem Rifts also increase the drop rate of legendaries by 100% (i.e. double the chances, stacking multiplicatively with other modifiers).Blizzard Entertainment 2014-04-09.Patch 2.0.4 Hotfixes - Updated 4/9 - Forums - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed 2014-04-10 As of the pre-expansion patch,'' Diablo III'' also provides a bonus to the legendary drop chance for players who have not found a legendary in a while. This has been intended for the unluckiest of players; without this, they might have been unable to finish their quest in an efficient timeframe, even on lower difficulty settings. This bonus requires that the player spend his/her time killing monsters, but it does increase over time, in an attempt to give all players at least some legendaries. The bonus is reset when a actual legendary item, not plans or material, is dropped for that player. The bonus is even reset if the player is not near it when it drops, such as when the player is in town selling items and another player in their party is out killing monsters.Blizzard Entertainment 2014-04-14. Loot Drops In Groups Might Be Bugged (Blue Req) - Forums - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment accessed 2014-04-15. Upon dropping, each Legendary item produces a distinctive sound and shows a star icon on the minimap. Each item will also be highlighted with a pillar of bright light, so it is really hard to miss it. Crafting When salvaged, Legendary items of level 1-60 always award one Fiery Brimstone, and those of level 61-70 will award Forgotten Soul. Ancient Legendary Items ''' ]]Ancient Items '''are a special tier of items introduced in patch 2.1.2. These are absolutely identical to level 70 Legendary items, except for both base attributes (damage or armor) and all affixes roll +30-33.3% higher values for both minimum and maximum possible rolls. Any level 70 Legendary or Set item dropped, crafted or purchased on Torment I difficulty or higher will have a chance to be an Ancient item, with the chance increasing on higher levels of Torment (roughly 5-10% at Torment VI). The item interface will have a bright gold trimming to show that the item is Ancient. Examples of affix stat ranges: *416-500 becomes 500-650 *626-750 becomes 750-1000 *981-1490 becomes 1200-1940 Ancient items are not a separate item tier; that is, Ancient set items can be combined with usual set items, and one cannot equip both Legendary and Ancient Legendary versions of the same one-handed weapon or ring. Ancient item increased rolls only affect base values that are expressed as absolute numbers; values expressed in % (such as Critical Hit Chance or increased damage dealt by skills) are not improved. Values related to resources (such as increased maximum Arcane Power) or yards are also not affected. When linked in chat, to distinguish them, Ancient items will appear as while regular item link is displayed as . Gallery D3SkullGrasp.jpg|A legendary item in its tradable state References